Naruto's Resolve
by Saheeb257
Summary: To get stronger Sasuke decides to kill Naruto at the valley of the end. But things don't go as planned and Naruto ends up killing Sasuke. Now Naruto resolves to get stronger without the kyuubi's help. And for that Naruto will need a lot of help especially a certain kunoichi's. Narutoxhinata
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I am in no way profiting from this.

 **# Prologue:**

Sasuke stared at naruto's unconscious body. Itachi's words echoed in his head.

'I have to get stronger as soon as possible,'he thought.

He took a step towards Naruto while taking out a kunai from his bag. He grasped it tightly in his hands and held it over naruto's heart.

"Just one thrust and it will all be over,"he told himself. But still he couldn't will himself to do it. He was about to go away when that night flashed in his head. He made up his mind then and there. He tightened his hold on the kunai and jabbed right at his heart.

"Sasukeeee stoppp," Kakashi's voice rang out. He had just reached the opening only to see Sasuke about to kill Naruto.

But it was too late for Sasuke to stop. He put all his strength into the kunai. But the kunai was blocked by something . Sasuke couldn't figure out what blocked the kunai until he saw red chakra covering naruto's body just like before but only this time it was dark red with a more sinister vibe to it. Reacting instantly sasuke leapt backwards. Even Kakashi didn't move.

Naruto slowly got up and glared at Sasuke with blood red eyes with slits in it.

 ** _" I didn't think you had it in you, kid."_**

Sasuke and Kakashi looked at Naruto with wide eyes. That was definitely not Naruto's voice.

"Kyuubi, how did you..." Before Kakashi could finish Naruto appeared behind him with inhuman speed and smacked him hard enough to throw him all the way to the other side of the forest.

 ** _"That should keep him busy for a while. Now back to business. Sasuke, I really must thank you. If you hadn't tried to kill Naruto, I couldn't have gotten full dominance of his body. Though it will only last a few more minutes I think."_**

"W-w-what are you?" Sasuke said stuttering.

 ** _" Oh my God. You are so scared that you are actually stuttering. Ha ha ha ha ."_**

" I am not scared." Sasuke said trying to put up a brave front but the truth is he was scared. He couldn't move a muscle. He hadn't felt like this since the chunin exams when 0rochimaru attacked him. Actually this was worse.

 ** _" Don't worry I will make short work out of you ."_**

After saying this Naruto slowly walked towards Sasuke daring him to do something.

Sasuke took a few step backwards but then realized there was no way he could run away from this. So he activated his sharingan and took his fighting stance.

 ** _" So you are gonna resist. I like that. "_**

Naruto/Kyuubi smirked and dashed towards Sasuke.

# **With Kakashi:**

After breaking through several trees Kakashi was finally able to grab hold of a tree branch and flip himself on to the ground.

" Damn it." Kakashi said under his breath. He was just about to dash for the opening when he heard the sound of metal slicing through the air. He backfliped to dodge the kunai coming his way. He looked at where the kunai came from and saw Kabuto.

"So, you dodged it. What a shame! I wanted to get rid of you as fast as I could."

"Kabuto, I don't have time for this. Get out of my way."

"Oh sorry. I would very much like to step aside but I am afraid I can't do that."

'I can't waste time here.' Kakashi thought and lifted up his bandana exposing his sharingan.

"Ah the sharingan and so early. I am honored."

Paying no heed to the comment Kakashi made the necessary seals and put out his right hand.

"Raikiri."

Before Kakashi could use it though both of them heard a scream.

'Shit that was definitely Sasuke. Was I too late?' Kakashi thought.

'I can't feel Sasuke's chakra anymore. Is he dead?' kabuto thought.

"That doesn't sound good. So I will let you go this time Kakashi," Kabuto said.

Even before Kabuto stopped talking Kakashi was already on his way.

# **Naruto and Sasuke:**

'There is no way I can beat him,' sasuke thought.' So, I will pour everything I have into this last attack."

"Chidori," Sasuke cried out and dashed towards Naruto.

"Aaaaaaaa" with a roar sasuke thrusted his right hand towards Naruto.

But it was all for naught. Naruto grabbed sasuke's bare wrist and flung it to the right. All the lightning harmlessly passed beside Naruto.

 ** _" I always wanted to do that ever since I saw Itachi do it. Now it's my turn."_**

Sasuke was dumbfounded at how easily Naruto blocked his attack. But even if he wasn't there was no way he could block the next attack. Without even a bit of hesitation Naruto thrust his right hand at Sasuke's heart. The hand coated with chakra pierced Sasuke's heart.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaa." Sasuke let out a scream and slumped on Naruto's hand.

It was this moment that Naruto regained control over his body.

 ** _"You can thank me later."_** Kyuubi said inside of his mind.

But Naruto couldn't say anything. Though he was unconscious he saw everything inside of his mind but he was powerless. He took out his hand slowly and laid Sasuke's body on the ground. He crouched beside Sasukes's body and wept.

Kakashi came into the clearing and saw Naruto beside Sasuke. Naruto looked towards Kakashi and said," What have I done?"

'His eyes are so blank.' Kakashi thought.

In an instant Kakashi was beside Naruto hugging him.

"You didn't do anything Naruto. It's not your fault. The kyuubi did this."

While hugging Naruto he glanced at Sasuke's body. There was a hole right where his heart was.

'Even Tsunade won't be able to heal him.' Kakashi thought. It pained him to see someone close to him die again.

'Damn it. I couldn't do anything again.' Kakashi thought.

He took one last glance at Sasuke and thought,'This is going to cause a huge storm.'


	2. 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.** Chapter 1: Naruto's Resolve

 **#One Day after The Incident:**

Naruto lay in his hospital bed looking up at the white roof. His eyes were emotionless like someone had ripped his heart out. His mind was filled with yesterday's events especially what happened when he came back to the village.

 **#Flashback:**

"No, Kakashi sensei I will carry him to the village."

"But, you can barely walk Naruto."

"It's my responsibility , sensei."

"Okay," Kakashi accepted begrudgingly.

With that decided the two walked towards the village at a slow pace so that Naruto could manage. Naruto had Sasuke's body in his hands. The blood had already dried up. When they reached the entrance of the village Naruto saw the only person he didn't want to see right now.

Sakura had been standing in front of the gate all day. She had seen neji, choji and the others taken to the hospital. But she didn't see Naruto. So she still had hope. Then from afar she could see two figures coming towards her with one of them carrying something in his hands. After a little while she could make out Naruto with Sasuke in his hands. She was so happy that she started running towards them. But when she got close enough to see the facial expressions of Naruto and Kakashi she felt a sense of foreboding. When she finally reached them she saw the reason of their sad faces. There was a hole in Sasuke's body right where his heart was supposed to be.

"Sassukkeeee," she cried out.

"Sasuke's dead," Naruto replied curtly not even showing a hint of emotion.

"What do you mean he's dead? You are kidding right? This … this … this is just another one of your practical jokes isn't it? Tell me the truth Naruto. You couldn't get him back, right? So you made an excuse didn't you?" Sakura stammered out.

"I am not lying Sakura. Sasuke's dead."

"H-h-how did he die?"

" I killed him."

"What do you mean you killed him. Why would you kill him. Isn't Sasuke supposed to be your best friend?" Sakura said not believing what she was hearing.

"I get it. I am dreaming aren't I? This whole thing is just a nightmare."

Naruto couldn't take it anymore.

"No this not a fucking dream. Don't you get it Sakura? Sasuke is dead. He tried to kill me and I killed him instead."

 ***Slap***

Naruto's face was thrown to one side after Sakura slapped him. She took Sasukes's body form Naruto's hands.

" You don't deserve to touch him you monster. **I hate you**." Sakura screamed out. Turning around she dashed towards the village with Sasuke's dead body in her hands.

Naruto just stood there emotionlessly.

"You could've told the truth." Kakashi said from behind.

"I did tell her the truth. I am the one who killed Sasuke."

"We both know that's not true."

"Whatever the facts it was my hand that pierced his heart. So, I deserve to be hated."

 **#Flashback End**

After that Naruto had fallen unconscious having used up all his energy. Kakashi took him to a hospital. It had already been one day after that. Today was Sasuke's funeral. Naruto thought that he wouldn't be welcome there. So he didn't go. ' How can a killer attend his victims funeral.' Naruto thought.

'Sakura's right. I am a monster.' He looked at his right hand. He suddenly had an urge to cut it off.

His train of thoughts was broken when the door to his room opened and Jiraya came in.

"How are you doing, kid? I expected you to be at that Sasuke brat's funeral."

"You know why I can't be there."

"Yah, I heard. Kakashi told me. So the kyuubi took full control of your body huh. But if it didn't you wouldn't be here right now. You do know that right. That Sasuke tried to kill you and he would've done it too. If kyuubi hadn't stopped him that his."

"So what? Am I supposed to be grateful to the kyuubi now? Because of it Sasuke is dead. And you know what? I can't even blame the kyuubi. Because if I was strong enough things would have never happened like this."

"Then get stronger damn it. Your life isn't finished just because you couldn't save one person. If I gave up every time I lost someone precious because I wasn't strong enough I wouldn't be here right now. And you are stronger than me Naruto stronger than I will ever be."

"But but how can I …….."

" How can you what? How can you go on? Don't you still have things to protect? If you do then get stronger. Get as strong as you need to protect the ones you love."

Naruto couldn't hold it in anymore. Tears rolled down uncontrollably form Naruto's eyes. He looked away from Jiraya and towards the window.

"Thank you Jiraya sensei. I will get stronger and I will protect everyone I cherish."

Jiraiya smiled and said," I am always with you kid. How about you take a training trip with me for 3 years? I will make you stronger than the sannin combined."

"Um can I think about it sensei? I am still not sure what I want to do."

" Yah sure kid. Take all the time you need. You have to get better first."

" My injuries are almost fully healed though. So you don't have to worry about that."

" That fast healing rate is also thanks to the kyuubi you know?"

"Oh! That reminds me sensei. I have a favor to ask."

"What,kid?"

"I know that my seal let's me extract the kyuubi's chakra if I need it. So, I want you to completely block it."

"Whaaattt? Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am. I will no longer depend on the kyuubi and get stronger by myself."

"Are you sure about this Naruto?"

" Yes, I am."

"Okay, then lift up your shirt and undo the bandages."

Naruto did just what he was told to do.

"Before I do this. I have a condition too."

"What condition?"

" The condition is……"

 ** _Author's note: The condition will be kept secret for the time being for later use :3. Pls enjoy the rest of the chapter._**

"Okey I accept."

After Jiraiya did the necessary modifications to Naruto's seal and made the proper hand signs Jiraiya slamed his glowing five fingers into Naruto's stomach.

"Seal"

# **Hokage's Chamber** :

"Tsunade, do you realize what this means?" Koharu said.

"This means the end of the Uchiha clan." Homura pointed out.

"The more pressing matter is according to Kakahi's report the kyuubi was able to take full control of Naruto. That in itself is more harmful to Konoha than a dead Uchiha. We must take care of Naruto." Danzo said.

" Danzo- sama what are you saying? It's true that we have to punish Naruto for his actions. But do you understand what a Uchiha clanless Konoha means?" Homura blurted out.

" I don't think that the Uchiha clan is really necessary for Konoha. Actually I think Konoha is better off without it."

"You can't be serious." Koharu said not believing Danzo.

" Be that as it may. The task at hand right now is what should be done to Naruto? I propose he be given to me so that I can properly train him and teach him how control the kyuubi."

All this time Tsunade had said nothing only listening to the bickering of the old. But what Danzo said crossed the limit. She slammed her balled up fist on the table and broke it in an instant.

" I will not sit here and hear you talk about condemning a Konoha ninja who only protected himself against a traitor who went to train under Konoha's greatest traitor. Now if you will excuse me I have to go and visit my grandson. You gentlemen can just show yourselves the door."

Then Tsunade grabbed her green coat and walked out of her chambers. While going out she screamed out, " Shizune , get a new table for my chambers."

She got a 'nanii' in response. With a short laugh she went away intending to visit her godson.

 **#Orochimaru's Lair:**

"Did you get what I sent you for?" Orochimaru's shrill voice came out.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama. I have secured the eyes." Kabuto replied with a smile on his face,"It was really too easy."

"ku ku ku ku ku ku. Sasuke dying did change my plans somewhat but this will do fine. Actually this might even be better. Ku ku ku ku ku."

Kabuto smiled gaily. Things were proceeding smoothly very smoothly indeed.

#Danzo's hideout:

"What do you mean the eyes are already gone. How could that be possible?" Danzo said clearly irritated.

" I don't know. But they weren't there when we got there." Fuu said.

'There is only one other person who would be interested in Sasuke's eyes. Damn you Orochimaru.' Danzo thought.

"You can go now , fuu."

With the Uchiha clan gone other villages might take it as an opportunity to strike. So Danzo was going to have to take the initiative. Things just became a lot more complicated.

 **#Akatsuki's hideout:**

"According to Zetsu Konoha doesn't have an Uchiha clan anymore." a distorted mechanical voice rang out.

"Yup. I saw it with my own eyes. The nine tails kid killed him though he was probably under the influence of the kyuubi then." White Zetsu confirmed.

" You mean Itachi's brother died,hn?" Deidara asked.

"Yes that is correct."

Everyone looked at Itachi's hologram for a moment. But Itachi showed no sign of emotion.

"Ah my partner here doesn't care about stuff like that. Now, do you? He's as emotionless as they come." Kisame said noticing everyone's gaze on Itachi.

"Even so will Sasuke's death hinder your mission, Itachi?" again the distorted voice rang out.

"Whether my brother is dead or not has no bearings on my mission. You can be sure of that leader." Itachi replied.

Even though Itachi put up a brave front his mind was in turmoil.

' I am sorry I have failed you again Sasuke. Father, mother please forgive me.' He thought.

There were a lot of things Itachi had to think about now. A lot of decisions had to be made.

 **# At the Hospital:**

Tsunade came into the room only to find it empty. The window was open and the bandages were neatly laid on the bed. She understood at one glance that Naruto had ran away. She was just about call her anbu troops to search for him when she saw a piece of paper tucked under the pillow. She took the paper in her hands and saw Naruto's handwriting.

 ** _"Whoever finds this letter please give it to oba-chaan sry I mean the fifth hokage. Oba-chan if you are reading this that means you have already figured out that I have ran away. Don't worry you won't get rid of me that easily. I am just taking a momentary break to train myself and get stronger. I don't know when I will be back. It may be a few months or even a few years. So please don't send anyone after me. I have to figure out how I am going to live with myself in my own way. And please tell Jiraiya sensei that I appreciate the offer but I will get strong my way. So until I come back take care of the hokage's seat. Because when I come back you can be sure that I will be strong enough to whoop your ass and become the next hokage dattebayo."_**

The letter put a smile in Tsunade's face.

'Okay Naruto. I will hold on to the hokage's seat for now. So you better come back and take it away from me. It's such a pain in the ass.' Tsunade thought all the while having a huge grin plastered on her face.

 **#Hyuuga Household:**

"Hiashi-sama, I can't find Hinata anywhere."

"What? Where did she run of to now?"

Ah if only Hiashi knew :3 .


	3. chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

 **Chapter 2: Hinata's Determination:**

At first Naruto didn't know where he was going to go. Initially his plan was to just wander around the continent, visit some old friends and etc. But he still couldn't decide where he was going to go first.

' Maybe, I should pay gara a visit,' Naruto thought out loud. ' Or I could go see Inari and see how he's doing.' But no matter how much Naruto racked his brain, he still couldn't decide where to go. "Ahhhhhhh! Why can't I decide where to go, damn it," he practically screamed.

While Naruto's mind was utter turmoil a passer-by just happened to listen to his ramblings seeing as how Naruto was practically screaming by now. A sly grin crossed the passerby's face.

"Hey. You there," the passer-by called out.

"You talking to me?" Naruto asked pointing to himself.

" Yes yes . Come here for a little bit."

Being interested Naruto inched closer to him while the passer-by took of the bag he was carrying and put it down in front of him.

"What cha got there old man?" Naruto asked.

The old man comment irked the passer-by. He was in his middle thirties damn it. But this was too good an opportunity to pass by just because he was called old.

"I couldn't help overhearing that you couldn't decide where to go."

"Yah, you heard right." Naruto said meekly a little ashamed.

"Well then I have just the thing for you."

Opening his bag he took out a small scroll and spread it on the ground. Then in a grandiose manner befitting someone like Jiraiya the passer-by made bit his thumb made some hand seals and slammed his arm on the scroll. With a puff of smoke out came a huge scroll the size of Naruto himself. Seeing the huge scroll Naruto's eyes couldn't help but sparkle. He always had been a sucker for theatrics.

" What do you have there old man?"

"This my boy is the greatest map of the ninja world. It has the locations of every single village in the whole world no matter how big or how small. It even has the location of some of the most secret hideouts in the world. So, if you want to go somewhere this is the map that can lead the way."

Naruto was practically drooling by now. He tried to take a peak at the map but the old man ( as announced by Naruto) quickly took it away.

"Hey what gives old man? Let me see."

"Oh! You don't something like this is free, do you?"

"Cheap, old man." Naruto grumbled under his breath.

"What was that? You do want it, don't you?'

"Yes yes , I want it," Naruto was desperate now.

"Then it's going to cost you one million yen."

"Whaaaaatttttt? Are you kidding me?"

"Kiddo I am telling you. You won't find something like this anywhere else. But I am what you say a good guy. So , I will give it to you for just fifth thousand yen."

Naruto took a glance at the scroll and then at his wallet. ' Fifty thousand is nearly half the money I saved up. But I have to buy it .' Naruto convinced himself. He took out his wallet, opened it and took out fifty thousand yen.

"Here you go," Naruto said but the hesitation in his voice was clear.

Not wanting to give Naruto time to think the old man extended his hand for the money. But Naruto wasn't letting go.

With a smile in his face the old man said politely, "Dear customer please let go of the money."

"I want to but my hand isn't listening to me."

The old man was pulling with all he had now. " Give me the money."

"Believe me I want to."

With a final pull the old man was finally able to pull the money away from Naruto.

"Wait, how am I supposed to carry it?"

" Don't you have any sealing scrolls?"

Naruto shook his head.

"Well you know what I will just give you some for free."

The money had already changed hands. So there was no need for further conversation among the two.

"Thank you for your patronage. And I will tell you one more thing as I am a good guy and all you are being followed."

"What? Where?"

"Find that out yourself."

With that done the passer-by started walking away. He was so happy he started to sing a tune. ' I can't believe that kid gave me fifty thousand yen for that shit. Most of the places listed there don't even exist. When I found it mining all of them told me I couldn't sell it but I knew I could. I am glad I kept it with me. Now to give myself a treat.'

With that money the passer-by lived happily ever after. The end.

 **# One Hour Later:**

The old man was right someone was following Naruto. But whoever it was he/she was good. Occasionally Naruto would hear a footstep behind him or the breaking of a twig. But no matter how fast he looked back he couldn't see his follower. He was so preoccupied with how to catch the follower that he forgot to eat. Thus his stomach started growling all of a sudden.

"Looks like it's time for an afternoon snack," he said out loud. He took out his instant ramen, poured hot water into it and was just about to eat when all of a sudden his stomach growled again.

'Wait, that wasn't my stomach.' Naruto thought to himself.' But if it wasn't me then who was it?'

If Naruto's stomach didn't rumble then there was only one other possibility. It was the follower's stomach that rumbled. A plan formed in his mind instantly. 'Ah! this is going to be fun.' After all Naruto was hailed as the prank king of Konoha.

Hinata hadn't eaten something for a long time. To be more exact she hadn't eaten anything ever since she saw Naruto jump of his hospital window. She had been following him for quite some time now and she was hungry. So when the delicious aroma of ramen filled the area her stomach couldn't handle it anymore. But still she remained hidden. It was just too embarrassing to show her face now no matter how hungry she was.

"Ah! That was so delicious," Naruto's voice rang out.

Having said that Naruto took out another can of instant ramen and prepared it. After eating half though he couldn't eat anymore.

" I am so full now. I couldn't possibly eat more," Naruto's voice echoed in the forest they were in.

"I think I am going to take a nap now," Naruto said to himself. He took a few steps away from the can that was still half full and laid down on the ground.

Ten minutes passed but nothing happened. Hinata had already determined to not show herself but she couldn't take it anymore. So she inched out of the tree that she was hiding behind and slowly approched the ramen cup. Having reached it she started eating it as fast as she could lest she should be discovered.

"I got you now." Naruto's voice came form behind.

Hinata spun backwards and Naruto tackled her to the ground.

"Hinata! W-w-what are you doing here?" Naruto said the shock evident in his voice. Because of his shock Naruto didn't actually consider the position they were in.

Hinata was on the ground her arms to the side and Naruto was sitting on top her. This was the closest Hinata had ever come to Naruto. And so she did the only thing she could. She turned as red as a tomato and fainted.

 **# Half an hour later:**

Hinata slowly stirred and opened her eyes.'Where am I? Why did I wake up?' she thought to herself.She was having such a nice dream too. Naurto was over her and she was lying on the ground.'No, that wasn't a dream.' She suddenly remember what happened last time she was awake and it was almost enough to make her unconscious again. But she resisted this time and slowly sat up.

"Oh! You are finally awake. Here have something to eat."

Naruto offered her a cup of ramen and Hinata gladly took it.

The sun had already gone down and the trees only made it darker. Naruto had lighted a fire beside her.

"So, Hinata-chan what are you doing here? Were you following me?"

Hinata knew the question was coming.

"N-n-naruto-kun you see umm... I ..."

 **# Flashback:**

"I hope Naruto-kun is alright.I can't believe Sasuke tried to kill him. I am glad he's okay though."

It was common knowledge by now that Naruto had killed Sasuke. Some were already calling for Naruto's head. But there were also some that took Naruto's side and Hinata was one of them.

Hinata was on her way to visit Naruto in the hospital. She also planned on going to visit Neji too. But before she could enter she heard Naruto and Jiraiya talking inside. Not wanting to disturb them Hinata stood at the door and listened in on the conversation.

After that when Jiraiya was coming out Hinata hurriedly stepped away from the door lest she be discovered. Jiraiya closed the door behind and turned forward to see Hinata.

"Oh! Are you here to visit Naruto?"

Hinata nodded her head.

Jiraiya gave a sly grin but said nothing inappropriate." Well I will leave you to it then."

Jiraiya stepped aside and made to leave.

"Ummm Jiraiya sensei."

Jiraiya turned back and looked puzzled.

"Do you want to say something?"

Hinata noded her head and said,"Would you umm take me with you on your training trip?"

Jiraiya was surprised. He knew that Hinata had a thing for his desciple but he didn't know it was to this length.

"Why do you want to go?"

"I want to get stronger too. So that I can support Naruto-kun."

Jiraiya smirked again.'I can't believe you already have someone like that. You sly dog Naruto.' Jiraiya thought.

"I don't see any problem with you coming with us but the fact is I am fairly certain Naruto will not accept my offer."

"Why do you say that Jiraiya sensei?"

"Because I am his godfather and also because the look in his eyes told me he wanted to find his own way. So, if you want to support him. Follow him by yourself."

Hinata nodded and dashed for her house. She was going to be the one to support Naruto this time, she was sure of it.

"Ahh! Young love. I just got an amazing idea for my next book." Jiraiya started humming a tune happily.

 **# Flashback end**

"So then I was going to the hokage to tell her. But then I saw you jumping from your hospital bed and came after you."

"Don't tell me you didn't even leave a note?"

Hinata shook her head." I-i-i was going to b-b-but it was all so sudden Naruto-kun."

"Well thanks for coming all this way. But I am afraid you can't come with me. It's too dangerous. You know a lot of people are after me and do you really want to stay with a monster like me?"

Hinata stood up and for the first time in her life talked to Naruto without stuttering." You are not a monster Naruto-kun. You are the kindest person I have ever seen. Do you remember back in the chunin exams when I fought Neji? Everyone knew I was going to lose but still you supported me and told me you could win. I am going to pay back the favor now. So even if you tell me to go away I won't. I have already decided that I want to grow stronger with you Naruto-kun."

Naruto was a little taken aback. Nobody had ever wanted to spend time with him let alone train with him.

"Are you sure?" Naruto said still not believing that Hinata was serious.

"Yes I am."

"Okay then it's decided. Both of us are going to be the strongest ninjas in Konoha. I am going to be the Hokage and you can be my right hand man Hinata-chan. Dattebayo."

Hinata was so happy that she couldn't say anything.

"But first of all. We need to let oba-chan know. Kage bunshin no jutsu."

A clone appeared beside him.

"You know what to do."

"Yes,boss."

 **# Hokage's Chamber(One hour later):**

"Whhhaaattttt?"

"Calm down oba-chan."

"Don't tell me to calm down. You are telling me Hinata is with you. Why is she with you?"

"I already told you."

"Yah I get it. But but.."

"So oba-chan you know how her family is like right? Could handle them pllleeeaaaassseee?"

Tsunade really didn't want to accept but how could she say no to her grandson when he was making such a cute puppy dog face.

"Okay okay I will handle it. So just vanish already."

"No I can't vanish now. I have to run back and tell the boss."

"What do you mean run back and tell the boss?" Tsunade was puzzled. " Don't tell you don't know?"

"Know what?"

"I can't believe you don't know. Allright I will tell you. If a clone made with kage bunshin no jutsu vanishes all the memories of the clone are automatically transferred to the main body."

"You mean if I vanish now the boss will know everything I know instantly?"

"Yup, that's why shadow clones are mainly used for information gathering."

"Thanks oba-chan. You were a real help."

With that Naruto puffed out of existence.

Just at that moment there was a knock at the door.

"Hiashi-sama is here to visit you," Shizune hollered out.

'Speak of the devil and he shall come.' Tsunade thought to herself."Send him in."

Upon entering Hiashi immediately took a seat and went straight to business.

"Hokage-sama I can't seem to find Hinata anywhere. Do you know something about this."

"Why,yes actually. I just gave Naruto and Hinata an S-rank mission outside of village borders."

"You did what? Why was I not notified about this? And why did you send her with Naruto?"

"First of all I don't remember there being a problem with me sending MY ninjas to whatever mission I like. And second of all what do you mean by why did I send her with Naruto?"

"You know very well what I meant."

"Are you saying you would have done better in Naruto's position?"

"Be that as it may how could you send two genin on a S-rank mission outside of village borders?"

"Don't worry about it. I didn't give them anything they couldn't handle."

"And how long will the mission take?"

"I can't say. I left it up to their judgement."

Comprehending that there was no way he was going to get any more information out of Tsunade , Hiashi stood up to leave.

Though he was leaving, Hiashi still had doubts. There was something fishy about all this and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

Just when he was about to reach for the doorknob the door opened from the other side.

"Oh! Danzo-sama didn't expect to see you here."

"Likewise. Were you going out?"

"As a matter of fact yes I was."

"Then by all means don't let me stop you."

Thus Hiashi exited and Danzo entered.

'Its just one after another today isn't it?' Tsunade told herself.'This is going to be a long day.'

"What do you want Danzo?"

Danzo had spent the entire day pondering about the best move for Konoha. Was the present situation okay or were there more to be done was the thought that constantly haunted Danzo.

"I just had something to talk about. Something that isn't for everyone's ears."

Tsunade understood the hint and did the necessary hand seals to make the room sound proof.

"What is it that is so important for you to come now?"

"It is of utmost importance."

"Spit it out already."

After all his deliberating he had finally chosen what was best for the village and this was it.

"I AM HERE TO TELL YOU ABOUT THE TRUTH OF THE UCHIHA MASSACRE."

 **# Hyuuga Compound:**

Hiashi, upon entering his home called for his assistant.

"Send a letter to the Inazuka family requesting a tracker and tell them I need one now. We are to leave at dawn."

'I will not just leave my daughter with a monster like the Kyuubi.'

 **# Naruto and Hinata:**

"Umm N-n-naruto-kun where are we going exactly?" After the addrenaline had passed Hinata was back to stuttering again.

Naruto took out the small scroll, bit his thumb and with a puff of smoke unsealed the huge map scroll. Spinning it in the air he slammed it one the ground and spread it on the ground.

Naruto gave the biggest grin he could and said,"We, Hinata-chan are going around the WORLD."

 ** _# Author's note: And that's the chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Next chapters gonna be nauto vs hiashi and all sorts of epic stuff . Also Itachi will make an appearance. So, don't miss it :3_**


	4. chapter 4

**# Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

 **# Chapter 3: Naruto vs Hiashi**

 **# Akatsuki's Hideout:**

"I assume you have a mission for us, leader?" Kisame said with a grin. It had been a long time since he had killed someone.

"Yes. According to Zetsu the nine tailed jinchuriki is currently unguarded and roaming about the lands. He's currently in a small village just outside of the land of fire."

"But what would we do with the Kyuubi jinchuriki now? We can't extract his tailed beast without the first eight."

"That may be true but we don't know if we will ever get a golden opportunity like this. It's not everyday that a jinchuriki is left totally unguarded like this."

"Okay then let's go get us a jinchuriki,partner."

"Remember you have already failed once in this regard. Do not fail me again."

"Okay okay. Don't get your panties in a bunch. Naruto won't escape us this time." Kisame said all the while grinning like a baby getting his favorite toy.

'This is going to be fun.'

 **# Naruto and Hinata:**

"Damnnn ittttttt. Why can't I do it?," Naruto yelled.

"N-n-naruto-kun what's the matter?" Hinata asked having heard Naruto yelling all the way from her room.

They were staying at a small village just outside the border of the land of fire. Since morning Naruto had been trying to make a rasengan with one hand.

"If ero-sensei can do it. Why can't I? Damn it."

"Ummm N-n-naruto-kun what are you trying to do?"

"Well ero-sensei taught me the rasengan a while ago. It's a pretty awesome move but the problem is I can't do it with one hand."

"C-c-could I see the jutsu? M-m-maybe I can help." Hinata said shyly.

"Really? Okay,wait. Kage bunshin no jutsu."

A clone appeared beside Naruto with a puff of smoke.

"Byakugan."

Hinata activated her Byakugan so she could accurately see the inner workings of the Rasengan.

Naruto put out his right hand in front of the clone and started collecting chakra while the clone started spinning the chakra. After it was done the clone vanished. With the complete rasengan in hand Naruto showed it off to Hinata.

"You see Hinata-chan. I can do it easily with a clone but when I try to do it alone, I can only make the shape."

The rasengan was actually a simple jutsu but a very ingenious one. By making a ball of chakra and spinning it one could do a lot of damage. Besides, it didn't even need any hand seals. After watching Naruto use it Hinata got an idea.

"Naruto-kun, I t-t-think I have an idea."

"Really, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata noded her head."I think it would be easier for you i-i-if you didn't need to concentrate on using your chakra only in your right hand."

Naruto had a lot of chakra. Even without the Kyuubi he had more chakra than most jounin. So it was hard for him to use chakra only in a specific spot. That's why he had such bad chakra control.

"Huh! I didn't get it." Naruto said not understanding.

"Umm what I am saying is i-i-if I blocked all of your chakra points except the ones in your hand, i-i-it could be easier for you to make the shape and spin it."

Hearing the explanation Naruto still didn't understand. But he was a man and he had his pride. And that pride wouldn't allow him to admit his inability to understand.

"That's a great idea." He blurted out.

Hinata couldn't help but giggle. It was pretty apparent that Naruto still didn't understand. But Hinata wasn't going to tell him because he was just too cute when he did stuff like that." D-d-do you want me to do it now?"

"Yah,sure. I need to get this down as fast as I can."

"It may hurt a little, Naruto-kun."

"I can take it."

"O-o-okay."

With grace Hinata accurately hit all of Naruto's chakra points except the ones on his right hand.

"That didn't hurt...much." Naruto tried to put up a brave face even though it hurt a lot.

Hinata giggled again. Naruto was just too adorable.

"Let's do this then dattebayo."

With those words of self-encouragement Naruto started gathering chakra in his right hand. Hinata was right it was easier now that there was only one path for the chakra to go through. The ball shape of the Rasengan was formed in a matter of seconds. Now came the hard part. Before when he tried to do it with one hand he had to divide his brain into two. But now that the circulation of chakra through his right hand came naturally, he could give 70% of his attention to spinning the chakra inside.

"Hey hey, I am doing it."

A complete rasengan glowed in all its glory in Naruto's hand. Naruto grinned as hard as humanly possible. But the grin was short lived as the Rasengan lost control and popped.

"Y-y-you almost had it Naruto-kun. I am sure you can do ..."

Before Hinata could say anything more, Naruto hugged her.

"Thanks, Hinata-chan."

"Eeeeepp," Hinata turned as red as a tomato.

Naruto hurriedly let go and looked at Hinata puzzlingly,"Do you have a fever Hinata-chan?" You look really red."

"N-n-no, I-i-i am o-o-okay," Hinata said barely able to stay conscious.

"I get it. You are hungry, aren't you?" Naruto said and grabbed Hinata by her hand and led her downstairs not even giving her time to reply.

Hinata looked at her and Naruto's conjoined hands and finally lost it. Then and there she fainted.

 **# Hiashi:**

"How close are we, Hana-san."

"I would say about two hours away."

"And you are sure we are on the right track."

"You don't have to worry about that. My nose is one of the best in the clan." Hana grinned.

"I will take your word for it then."

# **Naruto and Hinata(Half an hour later):**

"Here have some breakfast."

"T-t-thank you Naruto-kun."

"You sure you don't have a fever?"

"D-d-don't worry about it Naruto-kun. I-i-i am fine."

"Okay then wanna see what I bought?"

"Yes,please."

After confirming that Hinata wanted to see it Naruto brought out a small orange colored book.

"T-t-that's a bingo book,right?"

"Yup, it sure is. You see I was just thinking about our money problem and how to solve it. It seems this is the easiest way. All we have to do is catch some of these wanted man and cha-ching we will be rich."

Hinata didn't really share Naruto's enthusiasm but she still smiled nonetheless. If it made Naruto happy, it made her happy too.

"But the thing is I had to spend almost all the money we had to buy this. So, for now we are broke."

"T-t-then how are we paying for the rooms?"

"That's the beauty of being broke. We ain't paying anything."

With that said Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand again and jumped from the window.

"Ruuunnnnn." Naruto screamed out.

Having no other option Hinata did just that. She ran.

 **# Half hour later:**

Naruto and Hinata were walking through a forest now.

"The land of fire sure has a lot of forests. I think land of trees would be better suited than land of fire."

Hinata giggled and walked happily beside Naruto while Naruto kept on trying to do the Rasengan with one hand.

"D-d-do you want me to block your chakra points again, Naruto-kun?"

"Nah, I think I almost have it."

Suddenly Hinata stopped walking but Naruto was so preoccupied with the Rasengan that he didn't even notice.

"Naruto-kun watch out."

Before Naruto could respond to Hinata's warning he hit someone and fell onto his back.

"Hey, watch where you are standing."

Naruto looked up and saw a man in his fifties wearing a white kimono with eyes just like Hinata.

"Hey, I know you. You are Hinata's dad aren't you?"

Hiashi completely ignored Naruto and started walking towards Hinata.

"T-t-tou-san, what are you doing here?"

"I am here to take you back with me, stupid child." Hiashi replied stoically.

"Hey, is that how you talk to your daughter?"

"This has nothing to do with you, Naruto." Hiashi said with a hint of malice in his voice.

"Oh! It has everything to do with me. She's my friend you know."

"Heh. She doesn't need friends. They will only make her weak and she's weak enough as it is."

"Take that back she isn't weak."

"I am in no mood to bicker with a spoiled brat. And for your information what I say to my daughter is none of your business."

Hiashi looked at Hinata and dared her to say anything,"Come on ,Hinata let's go."

Not giving Hinata an opportunity to say anything Hiashi grabbed her hand and started walking away until he felt someone pulling Hinata from the other side.

"It seems to me that Hinata doesn't want to go."

"She has no want of her own. She wants what I want."

"I can't agree to that."

Naruto looked at Hinata reassuringly," Don't worry I got you."

With a sharp pull Naruto broke Hiashi's hold on Hinata and pulled her to his side.

"She stays with me and if you want her to come with you, you will have to go through me first."

"I wanted to avoid fighting if I could. But looks like I have no choice. Hana-san go back before me. Looks like I will be here a while."

"Roger that." Hana's voice came from the trees.

"Taijuu kage bunshin no jutsu"

An uncountable number of clones appeared all around the forest.

"Attack" Naruto screamed out and all the clones jumped into action.

"Eight trigrams palms heavenly spin"

Hiashi started spinning and a dome of violent chakra formed around him. All the clones who came into contact with it vanished in a puff of smoke.

The smoke created from all the vanished clones made a smokescreen. Whet it cleared Hiashi couldn't see Naruto anywhere while Hinata was standing to the side.

"Byakugan"

Hiashi started to search for Naruto with his eyes when something caught his attention. Hinata's chakra structure wasn't normal. At that moment Hinata suddenly shot a haymaker punch towards Hiashi's face. But it was too slow. Hiashi dodged it easily and slammed an open palm into Hinata's stomach.'Pooof' the clone vanished.

"You can't hide from me." Hiashi called out.

Suddenly two hands came from beneath the ground and grabbed onto Hiashi's legs.

"You think I didn't see you there?"

With slight effort Hiashi released chakra from his legs,effectively vanishing the clone underneath. Another Naruto was now making a straight run for Hiashi. Obviously the plan was to hit him when his legs were bound but that was a failure.

"You won't even be able to touch me." Hiashi said and slammed a palm in Naruto's stomach.

But this one didn't go poof. Before Hiashi could act on it however Naruto hit Hiashi with a uppercut that sent him flying.

"How's that old man?" Naruto said grinning. But Naruto wasn't done yet. Four other Naruto's jumped from the trees and made to axe-kick him in the air.

"Eight trigrams palms heavenly spin"

Even in the air Hiashi spined like a top and dismantled the four clones.

"Damn it."

Who knew Hiashi could use that in the air. Having effectively beaten Naruto's strategy Hiashi landed on the ground gracefully.

"It's time to finish this. Eight trigrams one hundred and twenty eight palms."

With inhumane speed Hiashi closed the distance between him and Naruto and started hitting his chakra points.

"1,2,4,8,16,32,64,128."

With a finishing palm strike Naruto was blown away and fell to the ground.

"It's over." Hiashi said daring Naruto to get up again.

"N-n-naruto-kun-kun."

Hinata came out of the trees and knelt behind Naruto's fallen body.

"Huh, there's no way something so weak could hurt me." Naruto tried to put up a brave face again.Steadily Naruto started to get up.

"No Naruto-kun stop." Hinata screamed.

"Let me do this, Hinata. I have to prove that I can protect you."

"Even if you stand what can you do? All your chakra points have been sealed already." Hiashi said.

"You think something like this can stop me?"

Putting out his right hand Naruto started to gather chakra in it but nothing came out.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh, come on already." Naruto screamed and forced his chakra points to open.

"Impossible. He actually re-opened the points in his right hand by force." Hiashi was taken aback by this sudden development.

"Rasengan" Naruto finally had a complete rasengan in his hand and it didn't fall apart after one minute either.

"You are going down." Naruto screamed while running forward with the Rasengan in hand.

Even though Hiashi was surprised it wasn't enough to completely render him immobile.

"Too slow," Hiashi said as he dodged the attack easily and hit Naruto's wrist with two of his fingers.

The Rasengan disappeared and Naruto fell to the ground having reached his limit.

"Damn ittttt."Naruto screamed in vain. There was no way he could move anymore.

"I told you that you didn't have a chance. Now,Hinata let's go."

However Hiashi was stopped in his tracks when he heard the sound of clapping behind him.

"Here I thought I would be able to enjoy myself after a long time. But I never thought we would be handed the nine tails in a platter like this. There goes my day but maybe you can entertain me old man." Kisame said with his trademark shark like grin.

"Take care of things here. I will be back in a while." Itachi's voice came from behind.

"Sure, partner. Take all the time you need."

With that Itachi was gone in a swirl.

"Hoshikage Kiasme, what are you doing here?"

"Oh! I am just here for the boy but seeing as how he's already down. Let's see if you can entertain me." Kisame said licking his lips.

'This day might just be fun yet.' Kisame thought to himself.

 ** _# Author's note: And that's the chapter. Sorry this was supposed to be bigger but I decided to make it into two chapters at the last moment :3. Hopefully I will be able to finish the next chapter by tomorrow. So look forward to it I guess :3_**.


	5. chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

 **Chapter 4: KNEEL**

This was bad,really bad. Hiashi couldn't for the life of him think about a way to safely get out of this situation. There was no way he could take down both Kisame and Itachi. Actually he had his doubts on whether he could take down even one. Of course he could always run, taking Hinata with him. But that would be the same as killing Naurto himself and no matter how many harsh words Hiashi said, he wasn't just going to leave a fellow leaf shinobi to his death.

Itachi leaving all of a sudden was the only glimmer of hope Hiashi could see now. If he could kill Kisame quickly before Itachi came back, they could still get out of this alive.

Making up his mind Hiashi entered into his gentle fist stance and without further ado he let loose.

"Eight trigrams vacuum palm."

A high speed vacuum shell went towards Kisame's neck aiming to kill him in one shot.

If only it was that easy. Kisame effortlessly lifted his sword in front of his neck. The chakra hit the sword and was seemingly absorbed by it.

"Now I remember. That's why your eyes look familiar. You are from that fancy clan that uses chakra based attacks to dismantle their opponents,aren't you?" Kisame asked with a hint of amusement in his voice."Well if I am right then I am the worst opponent you could ever have."

What Kisame said was true and Hiashi didn't need an explanation to understand why. Kisame's sword apparently had some way to absorb chakra. That's how nothing happened when it took his vacuum palm straight on. The sword actually had a chakra system of it's own.

Shit! Even if there was hope before he was sure now that all of them would not survive this.

"Hinata take Naruto's body and run. I will hold him off."

"B-b-but Tou-san youu..."

"Damn it Hinata listen to me for once and run. I can't fight at full strength if I have to worry about protecting you."

Even though Hinata didn't want to accept it what Hiashi said was true. She was just going to get in his way if she stayed.

"Okay Tou-san." she replied.

Hinata lifted up Naruto with her hands and started running.

Hiashi expected Kisame to go after them immediately but for some reason Kisame just stood there unmoving.

Something was wrong.

"Aren't you going to go after them?"

"Ah! it's no fun if the prey don't run." Kisame said grinning from ear to ear.

"Now where were we? Oh! I remember I was just about to whoop your ass."

Kisame jumped at Hiashi with Samaheda over his head.

"Eight trigrams palms revolving heaven."

Hiashi started spinning like a top hoping to blow Kisame away with it's force.

"I told you stuff like that won't work on me."

With a grunt Kisame slammed Samaheda on Hiashi's chakra dome and absorbed all the chakra in an instant.

Hiashi was left bare now without any means of defense.

"Water release: Water shark bullet."

Kisame released a huge torrent of water that looked like a shark at Hiashi. Hiashi didn't have enough time to dodge it and took the attack head on. The attack propelled him into a tree behind him but he was still on his feet.

"I am not done yet." Hiashi said even though the situation was grim.

'I have to buy more time,' Hiashi thought.

"Eight trigrams one hundred and twenty eight palms." Hiashi yelled and with a last ditch effort closed the distance between him and Kisame.

"1"

Kisame saw Hiashi coming a mile way and blocked the first strike with Samaheda.

"2"

The result was the same.

"4"

Still Hiashi couldn't hit him.

'Faster, faster,' hiashi thought.

"8,16."

It still wasn't enough.

"32,64."

Even though Hiashi was giving it his all Kisame blocked all of them like a father blocking his childs punches.

"128"

128 strikes and not a single one landed.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha , is that all the famed Hyuuga clan has to offer? I am dissapointed."

Hiashi was shocked. How could he not even land a single blow. Was he that weak compared to S-class ninajs!

Kisame saw the look in Hiashi's eyes.

"Ah! Don't be so shocked. It's not that you are weak. It's just that we , the members of Akatsuki, are on a whole other level. Well enough talk now it's time for you to die."

With a swing kisame slashed Hiashi diagonally shaving of all the chakra he had left and with it quite a lot of blood. Hiashi dropped to the ground but somehow he was still conscious.

"Still alive are we? How about I give you a reward and kill you in front of your daughter." Kisame said all the while grinning like a mad shark.

Hinata couldn't help but shed tears when she saw her dad getting cut by Kisame. But it was a relief that he was still alive. With her Byakugan active she could see Kisame coming towards them with breakneck speeds. She estimated that it would take all but 15 minutes for Kisame to catch up to them. There was no running away from him so all she could do was hold her ground. Moreover, Naruto was still just barely conscious.

"Don't worry Naruto. I will protect you," she whispered.

Kisame expected to have a good round of dog and chase with the girl. So you could understand his confusion when he saw Hinata standing on a tree branch with Naruto nowhere to be seen.

"Trying to be brave , huh? " Kisame said mockingly. " But hiding Naruto won't do you any good, kid. My Samaheda will sniff him up in seconds."

Kisame took a step forward.

"Don't move another step or I will blow you up." Hinata said threateningly holding up a hand seal.

it was then that Kisame noticed he was surrounded by 4 exploding tags. "Huh, nice bluff. But we both know you aren't gonna do it. Because if you do you will be sending this guy to kingdom kong with me." Kisame said lifting up Hiashi for demonstration.

Hinata smirked,"That's where you are wrong."

"Substitution no jutsu."

In the blink of an eye Hinata and Hiashi had changed places while another Hinata caught the falling Hiashi.

"Kaiiii," Hinata screamed and accordingly a huge explosion rocked the forest.

Hinata laid Hiashi on the ground and checked his pulse. He was still alive.

"Are you alright tou-san?"

"I will live," Hiashi barely managed to say.

Hinata turned towards Naruto and asked "You think we got him Naruto-kun?."

Naruto was leaning on a tree trunk and grinned,"Yah! That got him allright."

The Hinata that blasted the exploding tags was actually a clone using henge to disguise itself. Though Naruto still couldn't move , he had enough chakra to create a clone.

"Cough,cough. Damn that was close."

When the smoke dissipated Kisame was standing in the middle with a ball of water around him. "That was pretty close. Nice work kids. But funtimes over now."

In the blink of an eye Kisame was standing in front of Naruto and Hinata. With minimum effort he backslapped Hinata away and went to do the same to Naruto.

"Don't touch him," Hinata growled getting up from Kisame's attack.

"Oh! Looks like you got a fire in you kid. I like that. But you do know that you have no chance ,right?"

"Hinata-chan, run."

"No Naruto-kun , I won't run anymore. I will protect you even if it costs my life."

"Ah! Young love. You have moved me kid. You know what I will give you a chance," Kisame said spreading his arms to the said,"I will give you one shot. I won't block it or do anything. You can choose to attack me now or run. I promise I won't come after you but if you attack me you better kill me in one shot. Because if you don't you will die."

The bloodlust in Kisame's voice was wholly apparent. But she couldn't back down now. So, Hinata settled into her gentle fist stance.

"I see you have chosen to attack. Come then let's see how strong your will is," Kisame said. He was finally enjoying himself.

"No Hinata run. You can't beat him." Hiashi and Naruto yelled out at the same time.

Hinata looked at the both of them and smiled reassuringly. Then her face turned into utter concentration.

'That stance! Have you actually learned it Hinata?' Hiashi thought.

"You are in the field of my devinition. Eight trigrams sixty four palms."

Hinata quickly covered the distance between them and started to hit his tenketsu systems.

"1"

"2"

"4"

'Faster,faster.' Hinata thought all the while attacking.

"8"

"16"

'Stronger, stronger.'

"32"

Naruto's smile flased across her mind. 'I WILL PROTECT YOU NARUTO-KUN.'

Hinata took a strong step forward and delivered the last blow.

"64"

Kisame was blown away by the last attack and crashed into several trees.

Hinata was huffing by now. That attack was everything she had and then some. There was no way Kisame was getting up from that or so she thought.

"Damn,girl. You really did a number on ny body," Kisame said while coughing up blood. "But you didn't kill me. You know what that means right? YOU DIE."

Even after taking the full force of the eight trigrams sixty four palms Kisame was still faster than Hinata. In a moments notice Kisame was upon Hinata with his sword up high. Kisame brought down Samaheda with all his force. Hinata barely managed to dodge the blow but Samaheda still scaped her shoulder and took a little bit of chakra away. All Hinata could do now was barely dodge Kisame's attacks while losing a little bit of chakra every time.

Samaheda finally absorbed all of Hinata's chakra and as a result Hinata fell on her knees unable to continue.

"Thanks ,kid. You made this more fun than I thought it would be. But it's time to die now." Kisame said while preparing to end it with one last swing of Samaheda.

'Move damn it, moveee,' Naruto yelled at himself. He could almost feel his legs again.

Hinata closed her eyes in preparation for the blow to come. 'I am sorry Naruto-kun. Looks like I am still too weak to protect you.'

"No , Hinataaa" Hiashi screamed out.

But the blow that was supposed to come never hit Hinata. Hinata opened her eyes to see Naruto in front of him clutching Samaheda in his hand. Blood dripped from Naruto's hand but he didn't care. He looked back at Hinata and grinned reassuringly. Hiashi was amazed to see Naruto and Hinata go to such lengths for each other.

"I would advise you to get out of my way Naruto. Because if you don't I might just have to kill you too. Oh wait I am not supposed to kill you, am I? Well I am pretty sure the leader won't mind if I cut off your legs though." Kisame said menacingly.

"Do whatever you want but I won't let you lay a finger on Hinata." Naruto said without a hint of hesitation.

"Don't tell me I didn't warn you." Kisame said and leapt backwards.

"Water release: Water Shark Bullet."

Spreading his arms to the side Naruto prepared to take the full force of the attack so that it wouldn't hit Hinata.

"Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique."

A huge ball of fire clashed with the torrent of water resulting in a lot of vapor.

"Itachi, what are you doing?" Kisame said confused. Sure he was attacking Naruto but it was in no way enough to kill him. There was something else that confused Kisame more. In Itachi's right hand was the right hand of Zetsu." And is that Zetsu's arm?"

"Oh this? Yes it is.Though I was able to surprise him, I could only only cut off his arm. It took me a while to find him though," Itachi said stoically.

"What is the meaning if this, Itachi? Have you betrayed us?" Kisame couldn't make heads or tails of what was happening.

"You don't need to bother yourself with these things anymore. After all you are going to die now."

"Tsukuyomi"

Even though Kisame spent all his time with Itachi he still couldn't escape the jutsu. So, Kisame ended up being locked in an endless loop of suffering and there was no way out.

Having suspended Kisame in his genjutsu Itachi took out a kunai and softly pushed it inside his heart. Blood came out from Kisame's mouth and in a few seconds he was dead. Samaheda started violatently throbbing and crying.

Not wanting to give Samaheda a chance to take revenge Itachi quickly caught on to it and sealed it inside a scroll.

"That will do for now."

If Kisame was surprised by Itachi's actions then Naruto and co. were completely flabbergasted by it.

Naruto pinched himself to see if he was dreaming."Ow," so he wasn't dreaming.

Itachi turned back towards Naruto and started walking towards him. Though Naruto could barely move he still stuck a fighting pose. ' Don't look into his eyes, don't look into his eyes, ' Naruto chanted to himself.

"Naruto," Itachi called out and Naruro being as knuckleheaded as always looked into his eyes.

'Ah shit!' was the last thought that crossed Naruto's mind.

When Naruto opened his eyes he was in a different environment albeit a familiar one. ' This is where I first met the kyuubi,' Naruto thought to himself. What was he doing here. He looked around and predictably Itachi was standing just behind him and the cage that kept Kyuubi at bay was towering in front of him.

Naruto looked at Itachi and said,"How did you bring me here? More importantly what am I doing here?"

"You can rest easy Naruto. I am not here to harm you although I can't say the same for your tenant," Itachi with just a little bit of hostility.

Naruto didn't know Itachi could actually show any emotion. He was always so cold. "I still don't understand."

"You don't need to. Just stay here."

Having said that Itachi started going towards the cell.

"Oi where are you going? That's dangerous."

Itachi paid no attention to Naruto's warning and entered into the cell via the gaps in it. Itachi walked a little further and heard something growling.

Kyuubi was bored, really bored. Ever since Naruto sealed him off fully he didn't have anything to do. But it was worth it. He hadn't had blood in his hands for a long time and it felt good, damn good. But still he was bored. So when he smelled a human inside of his cell he couldn't help but get excited. He was even more excited to find thay it was an Uchiha.Oh! how he loathed those damn Uchihas.

 ** _"Oh! What have we here? Did the brother come to exact his revenge?_** " Kyuubi's voice bellowed inside of the closed space. ** _"My luck seems to be really good these days.I can't believe I get to kill two Uchiha's in the span of 3 days. Ha ha ha ha ha."_** Kyuubi's laugh reverberated through the closed space.

 ** _"Aren't you going to say anything? Or are you too scared just like your little brother?"_** Kyuubi remarked trying to make him attack first.

But Itachi remained unmoving. He was just staring at the kyuubi with blank eyes.

" ** _Well if you aren't going to do anything. I sure as hell will_**."

In accordance with his words Kyuubi brought his huge claws up high and prepared to kill him in one swift strike.

"KNEEL"

Without even realizing it the Kyuubi was on it's knees kneeling before Itachi. Itachi had actually made Kyuubi, the Kyuubi kneel before him.

But it was short lived. Kyuubi quickly shook of the sharingan's control and stood up. ** _"How dare you make ME kneel. I was going to give you a swift death but now I am going to make you suffer."_** Kyuubi's voice was filled with hate.

Itachi's blood red eyes looked back at the Kyuubi and you could actually see hate in them.

"KNEEL"

And the Kyuubi was on his knees again. The closed space shook with the weight of Kyyubi falling on his knees.

 ** _"Ahhhhhhhhhh,"_** with a roar the Kyuubi stood up again. ** _" You insolent little fool. Your Sharingan isn't strong enough to control me."_**

"It may not be strong enough to control you permanently but it's strong enough to make you pay for what you did."

"Tsukoyomi."

Itachi trapped Kyuubi into his genjutsu where Kyuubi kept experiencing the pain and shame he felt when Madara Uchiha first controlled him. Though the Kyuubi was immersed in Itachi's genjutsu his body was still thrashing and screaming in an effort to get rid of the genjustu.

Itachi was by no means a vengeful person but when the beast that killed the only thing he had ever loved screamed in pain he couldn't help but feel a little comfort.

"I hope you regret what you did, you foul beast," Itachi said finally showing some emotion.

Naruto had been standing in front of Kyuubi's cell for some time now and he was bored. So when he heard the sound of someone or something screaming he braved himself and ventured into the cell. He expected the screams to come from Itachi. But he never expected to see Itachi standing in front of the Kyuubi completely unharmed and the Kyuubi trashing about in pain.

Now Naruto was and always had been kind to a fault. So, even though he hated the Kyuubi, he still couldn't watch him in pain.

"What are you doing? Stop, Itachi."

"Why do you want me to stop? Didn't he kill your best friend?" Itachi replied stoically.

"That may be so and he may very well deserve to feel pain like this but still I can't watch him suffer like this."

'Such a kind soul,' Itachi thought to himself smiling,'You really did have a good friend,Sasuke.'

"Allright, I will let him go."

Itachi let go of the genjustu holding the Kyuubi.

 ** _"Itaaachhiiiii. You will pay for this,"_** the Kyuubi bellowed. All of his tails straightened and chakra started to gather in his mouth.

"Remember this Kyuubi. The only reason I let you go was because of Naruto," Itachi said not even registering the huge black ball of chakra that was converging over the Kyuubi's mouth.

 ** _"Tailed beast bomb."_** Kyuubi let out a huge blast of natural chakra at Itachi and Naruto. But they were already gone. The tailed beast bomb collided with the cell and dissipated harmlessly ** _." I will get you for this Itachi,"_** Kyuubi roared, ** _"Mark my words I will get you."_**

Naruto just couldn't figure out what was happening. One second he was in the Kyuubi's cell and in another second he was in a vast barren field that only seemed to house Itachi and Naruto.

"What the hell is happening?" Naruto screamed out. He had so many questions that he had finally reached his limit.

"I know you have many questions and I will answer them all," Itachi said,"But for now break this genjutsu."

"Ah! I can't actually," Naruto replied with an embarrassed grin.

Itachi gave a sigh."Okay I will explain the basics to you."

After Itachi was dome explaining Naruto scratched his head. He didn't get any of it." Damn it, I don't have time for this. I need to get Hinata's dad to a hospital."

"Don't worry time here goes by slowly. When you break the genjustu only a few seconds will have passed in the real world."

"Whaaatttt?" Naruto remarked only to receive a nod in return.

"Okay, then let's do this dattebayo."

After several failures Naruto was finally able to break the genjustu and return to the real world. When he opened his eyes things were just as he had left them. Itachi was standing in front of him with Hinata behind and Hiashi laying on the ground.

Seeing Naruto break the genjustu Itachi made to leave when Naruto asked,"Wait, why did you help us?"

"Hmm. I guess there's no need to keep it a secret anymore as Sasuke is dead and the Hokage has also called for me. Fine then let me show you my truth."

Itachi looked into Naruto's eyes and showed him everything through Itachi's eyes. Without even realizing it tears rolled off of Naruto's eyes.

"Are you okay , Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked from behind.

Naruto wiped away the tears with his hands and replied,"Yes, I am fine and thank you Itachi."

Itachi nodded his head,"I will take my leave now. Please tend to Hiashi-san now."

With that Itachi vanished in a swirl of leaves. Hinata went to his father's side and tried to lift him up when she saw Naruto going through the pages of the bingo book.

"What are you doing , Naruto-kun?"

"Hoshikage kisame, Hoshikage kisame I know I have seen it here," Naruto mumbled to himself."There I found it," Naruto showed off the page to Hinata.

 **Wanted: Hoshikage Kisame**

 **Condition: Dead or alive**

 **Rank: S**

 **Bounty: 10 million yen**

Naruto's eyes were sparkling by now." We are going to be filthy rich Hinata-chan. But first things first let's get your dad to a hospital," Naruto said and came forward to help Hinata carry Hiashi.

 **# Hokage's Chamber (3 hours later):**

"You called for me Hokage-sama," Itachi said while bowing his head.

"Yes, I have. Danzo told me everything and I am thankful for your sacrifice for the village. I would have liked to set you completely free from your duties after all that you have done. But the village needs your help again," Tsunade said with a hint of hesitation in her voice.

"I am always ready to serve the village, Hokage-sama."

"Hmmm. As of today you will be integrated into the ninja system again and I will slowly reveal your truth to the whole nation."

" As you wish, Hokage-sama."

"For now you will be receiving your first mission after being newly integrated to the system and that mission is..."

 **# Akatsuki's Hideout:**

"So,Itachi betrayed us and Kisame is dead?"

"Yes,leader." White jetsu replied.

"This may prove to be harmful for us. Gather all the members right now. We have no more time to waste. We will begin moving immediately."

"Yes, leader."

Having received his orders jetsu melted into the ground.

'You can't stop me Itachi. I will make the whole world know pain.'

 **# Author's note: That's it for today folks. See you next time in Naruto's Resolve chapter 6. **


End file.
